Autodrake
:"What is an Autodrake?! Why, only the most amazing mechanical device since Quelor created the Toast-o-tron!" - Forgemaster Glowan Skills ;Tar Breath The Autodrakes primary weapon is its tar breath, a spray of boiling, sticky pitch that burns all it lands upon. ;Gyrobomber While the Gyrobomber is attached, the gnome inside will defend your flanks, but you can deploy the Gyrobomber to have it defend an area, instead. Gyrobomber is stuck to Autodrake's back, when pressing W, it will leave your back and stay at the location you're at. Pressing W again will have the Gyrobomber returned to your back. Lore Though the legends say that the famed Mechanomancer Glowan created the first Autodrake as an alternative to the "nasty business of tending beasts", the reality is somewhat less noble. In truth, the whole thing was a bet. A tavern wager, at that. The mechanomancer was something of a prat, you see. When rival forgemaster Legwin Orecrack boasted of his son being chosen to fight in the great battles above, Glowan grew jealous and launched into his now famous tirade against "beasts and all things biological". He bet Legwin the Ever-burning Forge itself that he could produce a device to rival - and better - any dragon brood. Then he stalked off into his forge and didn't emerge again for thirty years. When he did, he sat astride the Autodrake, nothing short of a mechanical dragon. It moved as a thing alive, but steam and piston replaced blood and sinew! Arrogantly, Glowan called out his rival: "Behold Legwin! The Autodrake! No longer at the whim of a beast, a rider now has complete contro--" No one really knows what Glowan was going to say next, unfortunately. It was at that minute that the stock of bombs located in the detachable Gyrobomber behind the prideful gnome exploded, having been touched off by the heat of the boiler at the heart of the beast. Still, the Autodrake did make a wonderful gift for Legwin's son. Once the forgemaster put it back together and fixed the rather glaring design flaw, that is. It has been flying in the battles ever since, providing Glowan would have won his bet, had he stopped to check his own work. Indeed, it is said that Legwin eventually Produced and sold hundreds of the things over his long life as the new master of the Ever-burning Forge. Tips *Turret on Turret Action - the Autodrake doesn't mount a lot of armor, so going toe-to-toe with and elemental tower is only going to get you killed. Instead deploy your gyrobomber to distract the elemental turret and paint it with tar. *Pair with Stormcaller - Mana isn't the same sort of concern for an Autodrake as it is for some other dragons, which means that you can wield an offensive weapon like Stormcaller without too much worry about being mana starved, Maximize your damage output, you can afford it! Skins File:Tartan_Autodrake.png|Tartan Autodrake (costs 19 Dragonbucks) - The lord of the Aeran HIghlands commissioned his very own Autodrake - decorated in his people's colours and crest. Category:Dragons